


What would you do

by tsumoogi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumoogi/pseuds/tsumoogi
Summary: Sora asks Tsukasa a hypothetical question.
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	What would you do

“Okay, Tsuka-chan, think about this…”

“Okay…”

“What would you do… If you were a horse. And you had horse friends.”

“I’m a horse?-”

“Tsuka-chan, listen.”

“Okay, right, sorry.”

“So Tsuka-chan is a horse, and has horse friends, and there’s a watering hole on your farm but it has gasoline in it. And you try to tell your horse friends not to go and drink it, but they all want to anyway. What do you do?”

Tsukasa stares up at his ceiling, currently laying side by side with Sora on the other boy’s bed. They’ve been talking for awhile now, taking a break from the third video game Sora had shown him that night during their sleepover. The soft glow of the glow in the dark stars, which Sora had very pointedly told Tsukasa were given to him by Natsume, littered across Sora’s ceiling were always comforting. 

Sora had been quiet for a few minutes before asking this question. It was. An interesting concept. Tsukasa wasn’t quite sure what it had to do with their sleepover, or their relationship, or anything else, but considering Sora was still teaching him how to be social or even have friends he figured this was part of the deal.

“I think… I would talk to the other horses, and try to get them to understand that the water isn’t safe for them. I’m their friend, aren’t I? I’m hopeful that they’d listen to me…”

“But then they don’t!!! They drink it!!!” Sora immediately counters, and Tsukasa cracks the softest smile as he turns his head towards the blonde boy whose gaze is so fixated on the fake stars above them. 

“Is it too late? Are they ill?”

“Yes… The horses are sick…” Sora’s playful seriousness almost makes Tsukasa chuckle, but he keeps it in to help his boyfriend from breaking character. His own gaze is once again drawn to the same stars before he responds.

“Am I able to help them? Can they be treated?”

“You’re a horse.”

“I see… This is a predicament…” Tsukasa brings a partially curled finger to his lip, thinking over his make believe options in this scenario that Sora has presented to him. Though, he can finally start to hear the threat of laughter in Sora’s voice.

“The farmer finds out!”

“No…”

“Yes!!” Following Tsukasa’s playful gasp, Sora sits up and looks down at him. The excited glint in his eyes and the smile on his face, Tsukasa can feel his own reflecting back at him as he lays there.

“What do we do?”

“You have to show him what happened!” Sora falls back down against the bed, this time on his side, and Tsukasa watches how the bright blue in his eyes waits for his response.

“Then, I’ll lead our farmer to the poisoned water… Will he understand?”

“Yes!! He’s calling a horse doctor!!” 

“Oh, thank goodness…” Tsukasa smiles and finds himself far too invested in the other’s small reactions. How excited he is that someone is humoring him in his random scenarios, and it reminds Tsukasa of why he found such a comfort in the other. The two of them had grown up so isolated, in different ways, and finding this small home in each other where they were free to be themselves was something he did not take for granted.

“They’ll all get better!! And now you’ll be the farm hero.” Sora pushes himself to his elbows before lunging at Tsukasa, and he lets out a surprised yelp as they collide and tangle together in the bed. They’re both laughing, definitely a bit too amused considering the story, but Tsukasa relishes in the small things far too easily. 

“Those other horses are very rude, I hope they’ll be more open to help next time.”

“Sora’s never seen a horse in person before.”

“Oh, would you like to?”

“Sora’s not sure how he would react to one in real life....” 

“I can take you to my family’s stable… They’re very well behaved, and I’d be there with you the whole time.”

“Tsuka-chan.”

Tsukasa blinks, looking up at Sora as he hovers over him. He can feel the heat in his own face, now realizing how close they are. “Yes?”

“Sora would like to…”

“I’m glad, let’s plan it together tomorrow.” He smiles, and only just barely feels his breath catch in his throat as Sora leans down to plant the softest kiss to his cheek.


End file.
